This invention relates to a washing apparatus for small component parts to be utilized in the fabrication of devices for administering sterile drugs and solutions. More particularly, this invention relates to an appparatus for washing small component parts in a highly efficient manner which is accomplished by means of basket members which are extendable from outside the confines of the machine for loading and unloading purposes. Maximum washing of the component parts is afforded by the basket members which have wall panels composed of heavy screen-like material in combination with a washing action and a rinse spraying system which affords maximum washing and rinsing of the parts. A drying system is also provided in the washing unit and the unit is susceptible to various forms of electronic programming.
The components of the type for which the apparatus of this invention is especially utilized are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,216,419; 3,938,520; 4,005,710; and Reissue No. Re-29,656. It will be appreciated that the component parts such as the float valves, backcheck valves, drip chambers and piercing units described in these patents will be individual components prior to their being fabricated into an I.V. administration set or assembled into operable devices. In order to assure that the parts are clean in the sense that they contain no oils or particulate matter, they must be washed thoroughly. In the past, this was accomplished by tumble washing in distilled water or employing ultrasonic washing in organic solvents. In order to make the cleaning process feasible for a large number of parts, it is necessary that an apparatus be utilized which can accept a large number of component parts and wash them in a manner which will assure that they are completely cleansed.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a novel apparatus for washing small component parts in a fast and efficient manner. It is another advantage of this invention to provide an apparatus for washing components to be utilized in the administration of drugs or I.V. solutions wherein each part is thoroughly contacted with filtered washing solution, filtered sterile rinse water and then completely dried. It is still another advantage of this invention to provide a washing apparatus which is adapted to being easily loaded, automatically operated and conveniently emptied. It is yet another advantage of this invention to provide an apparatus for washing small component parts wherein maximum efficiency can be made of the wash and rinse water, such as reusing the filtered rinse water, yet will afford maximum rinsing of each component part. It is another advantage to wash and clean different commodities at the same time, due to multiple basket loading and without cross-contamination between the basket members.